The Wreck of the Athens' Queen
by Andriech
Summary: Star Trek XI: the script the way it SHOULD have been done - according to canon! The adventures of Midshipman James Kirk as he struggles through StarFleet Academy and meets Spock, McCoy, Scotty and others. Blue eyes are explained later. Please R & R !
1. Teaser

Star Trek: The Original Series

"The Wreck of the Athens' Queen"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Star Trek: except some toys. I don't think that counts.

Disclaimer 2: I don't even own that disclaimer. It belongs to bemj11. It's just too cool!

Disclaimer 3: The title is Stan Rogers'. This story has nothing to do with his song... mostly nothing.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This script is registered with the WGA.

TEASER

EXT. IOWA HILL - DAY

The heartland of America — Iowa in the early part of the Twenty-third Century. JAMES KIRK - 15, blue-eyed - rides a horse at breakneck speed.

He pulls the horse up at the top of a rise and looks to the sky, searching: checks his wrist watch and searches again.

EXT. IOWA SKY

A crisp blue sky is peaceful, undisturbed. Until...

...a small, sleek "Buck Rogers" type ROCKET-PLANE splits the sky open, streaking by at incredible speeds. We see...

EXT. IOWA HILL - CONTINUOUS

...the-rocket plane does a barrel roll as it passes over...

...and Kirk punches the sky and yells in a triumphant cheer.

As the rocket-plane disappears a SONIC BOOM rocks the landscape.

INT. CONTROL ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Banks of computer control consoles are manned by a team of Starfleet scientists.

On a large VIEWSCREEN we see the rocket-plane speed along.

TECHNICIAN ONE SCOTT, with a clean-shaven face, paces behind them. He's angry, frantic...and nervous all at the same time.

**  
SCOTT**

Breaking the sound barrier is illegal for a reason. Lad, you're going to deafen half the population!

INT. ATHENS' QUEEN COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS  
GEORGE KIRK - 37, blond - pilots the one man rocket-plane: his hands planted firmly on what could be 20th century controls. He is single-minded, driven. His eyes shine with effortless charisma which easily inspires those around him.

**  
GEORGE**

They can fine me.

He guns it.

**  
GEORGE (CONT'D)**

But they'll have to catch me.

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS

Earth. The rocket-plane bursts out of the atmosphere and streaks into the stars - past Mars and the asteroid field.

INT. CONTROL ROOM - CONTINUOUS

On VIEWSCREEN, the plane flies through the solar system.

**  
SCOTT**

Are you planning to break every regulation?

INT. ATHENS' QUEEN COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

**GEORGE**

I don't know. How many are there?

A joyful, infectious smile: he's having too much fun to care.

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS

The rocket-plane streaks past Neptune, Pluto and into the vast wilderness of space.

INT. ATHENS' QUEEN COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

**  
GEORGE**

Ready when you are, Scotty!

INT. CONTROL ROOM - CONTINUOUS

**  
SCOTT**

(annoyed)

I've told you before...my name is "Montgomery".

**  
GEORGE (V.O.)**

I'm not calling you "Monty"... it sounds like a game show host.

The team agrees: Scott glares at them.

**  
GEORGE (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

Scotty...

Scott hesitates, reluctant.

**  
SCOTT**

Everyone knows that starships are powered by strontium crystals for good reason.

INT. ATHENS' QUEEN COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

**  
GEORGE**

Yeah - because no one's figured out the formula to overcome dilithium crystals' instability.

INT. CONTROL ROOM - CONTINUOUS

**  
TECH ONE  
**

(looking at Scott proudly)

Until now.

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS

The rocket-ship streaks by, it's name, "Athens' Queen"

**  
SCOTT (V.O.)**

The danger...

INT. ATHENS' QUEEN COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

**  
GEORGE**

Scotty, we're going to change the face of space travel.

This is what he was born to do.

INT. CONTROL ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Scott watches the rocket-ship's progress on the screen, torn.

**  
GEORGE (O.C.)**

Give the word, Scotty.

Scott decides.

**  
SCOTT**

Captain Kirk: go to WARP.

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS

The rocket-plane bursts into WARP, and then...

...into nothingness.

INT. CONTROL ROOM - CONTINUOUS

The VIEWSCREEN is filled with only stars.

**  
TECH TWO  
**

It's gone. Completely gone!

**  
TECH ONE**

No sign on any instruments.

**  
SCOTT**

Keep searching!

He grabs his head in frustration, and we see...

...his uniform sleeve: it has no rank braid.

EXT. IOWA HILL

...and the uniform sleeve, with two gold braids on it.

Before him - a BLACK GRANITE MEMORIAL TOMBSTONE. His body blocks the inscription carved there except...

"KIRK"

**  
CAPTAIN KIRK (O.C.)**

I never blamed you.

Scott turns. In his 40's, sporting a mustache.

CAPTAIN JAMES T. KIRK steps up beside him and looks down at:

ANGLE: The camera focuses on the tombstone. The inscription:

Captain

George S. Kirk

2202 - 2241

Devoted husband and father

_"Where no man has gone before"  
_

ANGLE: Back on the two men.

**  
SCOTT**

Well, you're a damned fool.

**  
CAPTAIN KIRK**

Yes. I've made a habit of it.

CLOSE ON: Captain Kirk.

He MORPHS into 17 year-old, blue-eyed, MIDSHIPMAN JAMES KIRK.

PULL BACK

EXT. STARFLEET ACADEMY

Midshipman Kirk is standing on the grounds of STARFLEET ACADEMY.

FADE OUT

ROLL CREDITS

END TEASER


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

CREDITS ROLL OVER:

EXT. SPACE

Earth. A ship passes the colonized moon and comes in to dock at a multi-layered orbiting space dock, busy with workers.

EXT. IOWA FIELD - DAY

A field is lined with rows of sprouting vegetables.

GEORGE SAMUEL KIRK, JR. stands, his neck bent backwards as he cranes to see the sky. In his twenties — salt of the earth, no nonsense. He raises a communicator and opens it.

**SAM**

Jimmy, do you read me?

A burst of static, then...

**SAM (CONT'D)**

Jimmy! Where are you?

A futuristic cropduster explodes out of the sky and rockets past at great speed. Sam ducks as the cropduster buzzes the farmyard and climbs into the sky.

INT. CROPDUSTER COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

Kirk lets out a whoop of daredevil laughter.

**KIRK**

You asked.

**SAM (V.O.)**

Very funny.

EXT. IOWA SKY - CONTINUOUS

The cropduster is clunky... moving so fast the camera can barely keep up. Kirk is pushing his luck. This craft isn't built for stunt flying.

EXT. IOWAS FIELD - CONTINUOUS

**SAM**

Stop clowning around and hit the south field: we've got other work to do.

**KIRK (V.O.)**

Than go do it. Stop baby-sitting me!

INT. CROPDUSTER COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

Kirk pilots the craft with expert ease.

**KIRK**

(bored)

It's not like I haven't done this a thousand times.

**SAM (V.O.)**

Jim, reduce your speed.

This kid loves to fly.

**KIRK**

You worry too much.

**SAM (V.0.)**

That's because you don't worry at all.

Kirk laughs. It's the truth.

INT. GREENHOUSE NURSERY

CAROL KIRK, a handsome woman of middle-age, tends to the seedlings in an expansive hydroponic greenhouse.

EXT. IOWA FIELD

The cropduster comes in low, treating the field to a Technicolor shower.

**SAM (V.0.)**

Great. Now bring her back in --

**KIRK (V.0.)**

Sure thing.

That tone of voice spells trouble.

The duster changes course and makes a bee-line for the barn. The barn doors stand open at both ends. We know exactly what Kirk intends. He can't be serious: the barn doors aren't wide enough for the cropduster's wing span.

INT. GREENHOUSE NURSERY - CONTINUOUS

Carol is startled by the sound of the cropduster booming overhead. A tool slips out of her hands and hits the floor.

EXT. BARN - CONTINUOUS

The cropduster is on a collision course with the barn -- just seconds away from impact. At the last possible instant, wings retract. Like a guided missile, the duster soars right through the barn. Wings return as it climbs skyward.

INT. CROPDUSTER COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

Kirk is having such a great time he barely hears the cropduster's computer voice.

**COMPUTER VOICE**

... overload... engine overload... abort... abort...

The console lights up like a Christmas tree. The craft plunges downward.

**KIRK**

Damn.

Kirk fights the control stick.

EXT. IOWA FIELD - CONTINUOUS

Sam reacts with alarm and starts running.

**SAM**

Jimmy!

INT. CROPDUSTER COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

Kirk keeps his cool. Using all his skill, he cuts the engine and pulls back on the stick, trying to level out.

EXT. IOWA FIELD - CONTINUOUS

Kirk miraculously brings the hurtling craft to earth. It straightens out and skims the field headed for a dirt road.

INT. GREENHOUSE NURSERY - CONTINUOUS

Carol emerges, wiping dirt off her hands while watching her sons in the distance.

EXT. IOWA FIELD - MOMENTS LATER

Parked on the road, smoke billows out of the duster's engine. Kirk climbs out of the plane: clearly it was the ride of his life. A flustered Sam runs up to him.

**SAM**

Are you alright?!

**KIRK**

I'm fine.

Sam clobbers Kirk with a right hook.

**SAM**

Do you never stop trying to kill yourself?

Carol arrives and immediately takes to dusting off - and inspecting - her youngest son.

**KIRK**

Sam: I'm not trying to die - I'm trying to live.

Sam fixes their mother with a pointed look that says: "See, this is what I was talking about."

Carol ends what is obviously an age-old argument with a look of her own.

The exchange amuses young Kirk.

**CAROL**

(to Kirk)

Get the duster put away and clean up for dinner. I made your favorites.

**KIRK**

Thanks, Mom.

Kirk bounds off: life doesn't get better than this. Sam's eyes follow him with regret.

**SAM**

Mom, you can't let him go. He's not ready.

**CAROL**

The Academy says he is.

**SAM**

You know Mallory only gave him the appointment because of Dad.

**CAROL**

Don't you ever....

(stops, gets control)

Nothing has ever been handed to Jimmy. He works hard - for everything.

**SAM**

Too hard, Mom. He's too serious.

Carol's eyes shift to Kirk, again in the cockpit of the cropduster working: her eyes full of memory.

**CAROL**

Not when he's flying. Starfleet will give him wings. He's his father's son, Georgie.

**SAM**

That's what I'm afraid of.

Carol approaches her son, touching his face.

**CAROL**

You've always been there for him. When your father died... It's time for you to have your own son. Aurela isn't going to wait forever.

**SAM**

I worry about him leaving.

**CAROL**

Jim left home the first time he saw the stars. He was always.. just passing through.

INT. GREENHOUSE NURSERY - LATER

Kirk stands working at a control panel.

Sam ENTERS.

**KIRK**

Growing plants without dirt just isn't right.

**SAM**

Hydroponics saves the nutrients in that dirt for important things:

(he grins)

...like Mom's daisies.

**KIRK**

Things don't taste right.

It's that simple to Kirk. Sam smiles.

**SAM**

Starfleet - you're sure about this?

**KIRK**

I've never been so sure of anything in my life.

**SAM**

You know you can't make up for Dad's failure.

**KIRK**

That's the difference between us, Sam. I don't see it as a failure.

He walks away deliberately: Sam follows.

**SAM**

I want you to take something.

Kirk turns. Sam holds a worn US dollar bill.

**KIRK**

You've been raiding Gramp's collection?

Sam rips the bill in half, then offers Kirk one half.

**SAM**

We'll join them again. When you come back.

That the bill represents all of Sam's fears, and hopes. Kirk takes it.

**KIRK**

When I come back.

EXT. STARFLEET ACADEMY - DAY

An imposing set of buildings and green spaces in the San Francisco skyline: varying heights, shapes and architecture - they represent the various schools of discipline and the best of the Federation worlds the cadets here come from.

The campus bustles as civilians and cadets ready themselves for the new school year. People and anti-grav sleds flow into a small, round single-floor building comprised mostly of glass walls. A sign marks it as "Dormitories".

Midshipman Kirk stands in the middle of it all. This is where he dreamed of being his whole life - and he's ready for it.

CLOSE ON: Kirk. He takes stock of the campus, but is distracted by a group of young women heading for the dorms.

Life isn't all about classes. Kirk heads after them.

INT. DORMITORY FOYER - CONTINUOUS

A small, glass framed room comprised only of a row of turbo-lifts, the end ones larger for cargo.

Kirk ENTERS on the trail of the girls. Life hands him the moment: a package drops as the girls enter the turbolift.

Kirk swoops in after it...but a tall, lanky red-haired FINNEGAN steps into his path.

**FINNEGAN**

Jimmy! Jimmy Kirk!

The opportunity with the girls is passed: and Kirk's annoyed.

**KIRK**

I... it's "Jim".

**FINNEGAN**

Right-e-o, Jimmy-boy.

**KIRK**

Do I know you?

**FINNEGAN**

(with music in his voice)

It's Finnegan: but you can call me "Big Brother".

**KIRK**

I have a "big brother" and it's not...

A horrible realization occurs to Kirk.

**KIRK(CONT'D)**

My Academy "Big Brother".

**FINNEGAN**

Aye, Jimmy. In their wisdom, the Academy's computers asked this upperclassman to help ease your way the first two years.

Although enthusiastic, Finnegan seems sincere. He guides Kirk toward one of the lifts. Kirk's inner alarms are going off, but he's not sure why.

**FINNEGAN (CONT'D)**

This is a tough program, Plebe. But I'll be here to help you through.

As they step into the turbolift...

**FINNEGAN (CONT'D)**

I have your best interest at heart.

They turn, and as the doors close - Finnegan smiles.

**FINNEGAN (CONT'D)**

Trust me.

EXT. SPACE

The ENTERPRISE travels. Cleaner, more pristine than we're used to: a toddler rather than a grown woman.

INT. ENTERPRISE CORRIDOR

CREWMEN in "Cage"-era uniforms go about their daily lives.

LIEUTENANT SPOCK strides toward us with a purposeful step, carrying a datapadd.

CLOSE UP as he approaches.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

A "Cage" era bridge. CAPTAIN PIKE is in the command chair, NUMBER ONE at helm, TYLER at Navigation, PITCAIRN at Engineering, GARRISON at Communications.

Spock ENTERS from the turbolift and steps down next to Pike.

**SPOCK**

Reporting as ordered, Captain.

Pike's face is kind, amused.

**PIKE**

Relax, Lieutenant: this isn't the inquisition.

**SPOCK**

You required my presence.

Pike knows it's futile to engage in this kind of argument with Spock.

**PIKE**

I hear you've been conducting private research in your off duty hours.

**SPOCK**

I have. The number of off-duty hours is inversely proportional to the number of duty hours. It is not logical.

**PIKE**

What's the matter, Spock: are we boring you?

**SPOCK**

Yes.

Pike's amused.

**SPOCK (CONT'D)**

There is no regulation restricting use of the computer systems for such activity. However, if the Captain...

**PIKE**

Spock..

**NUMBER ONE  
**

You are using other crewmen to help with your research. They are not off duty...

**PIKE**

(interrupting)

You have the information?

Spock hands Pike the datapadd. Pike reviews it.

**PIKE (CONT'D)**

You're researching the WARP drive experiment that killed Captain Kirk?

**SPOCK**

I am.

**PIKE**

May I ask why?

**SPOCK**

If successful, the proposed engine modification would revolutionize our WARP capabilities and, therefore, change space travel as we now know it.

He's got the attention of the bridge crew.

**SPOCK (CONT'D)**

It seemed a worthwhile avenue of research.

**NUMBER ONE**

The overtime your "assistants" are logging is not authorized.

**SPOCK**

I am not responsible for pay requests of other members of the crew.

**NUMBER ONE**

Mr. Spock...

Pike interrupts again as he hands the datapadd back to Spock.

**PIKE**

Spock, from now on schedule your expected research hours with the First Officer.

**SPOCK**

(reprimanded)

Yes, Sir.

Number One is self-satisfied, but it's short lived.

**PIKE**

Number One: when you're scheduling the duty roster I want the assistants that have volunteered to help Spock assigned to him as part of their regular duty rotation.

Neither of them expected this. Number One is openly peeved.

**NUMBER ONE**

Yes, Sir.

**PIKE**

We have the hours available right now - and any research progress this ship makes is a shine on our hull.

Number One still isn't pleased.

**PIKE (CONT'D)**

I believe in rewarding creative thinking. Keep up the good work, Spock.

For the bridge crew, this is better than television.

EXT. STARFLEET ACADEMY

The campus busy with pedestrian traffic.

INT. KIRK'S DORM BATHROOM - MORNING

CLOSE on wall mirror

Surrounding it are handwritten paper notes. We HEAR water running, then Kirk appears in the mirror - rigorously brushing his teeth as he studies the notes.

He bends out of shot and reappears, wiping his face with a towel. The towel lowers: his teeth and mouth are black.

Kirk's not surprised.

INT. ACADEMY CLASSROOM ONE

A long wooden table faces a wall with a large viewscreen. On one side is a computer interface. FIVE CADETS sit on three sides of it, an LCD monitor before each of them. With data padds and tapes, they wait for their tardy teacher.

Scott ENTERS. He's late and doesn't waste time: talking as he strides to the computer interface puts a tape in. Zephram Cochrane appears on the display behind him.

**SCOTT**

This is "Principles of Warp Propulsion" and I'm Engineer Technician-One Scott.

He glances back at the display.

**SCOTT (CONT'D)**

Chapter 1: Zephram Cochran. Now...

He doesn't want to be here-suspects the cadets feel the same.

**SCOTT (CONT'D)**

You're not going to learn anything about engines by staring at their inventors.

He promptly EXITS. The class is dumbfounded.

Scott reappears at the door.

**SCOTT (CONT'D)**

Are ye waiting for a royal invitation?

He disappears again. The class scrambles to follow.

INT. ACADEMY ENGINEERING LAB - LATER

through a conduit access panel in a freestanding wall

Kirk is rerouting the plasma flow. He works as if this task will save the universe.

Kirk's pov

Scott's face appears on the other side of the access panel. Kirk sees him but continues working.

**SCOTT**

Good work, Midshipman.

He moves out of frame.

ON KIRK and his side of the wall, where other cadets work on the same problem. Kirk hesitates, then makes a decision.

He strides along the wall and...

INT. SCOTT'S ACADEMY OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

...Kirk ENTERS the office.

It is more of a research lab than any office. Tables and monitoring stations are strewn with various pieces of engines and computers in various states of assembly. The individual projects are isolated, organized and precise.

Scott is seated at one of the experiments.

**KIRK**

Are you still working with dilithum crystals?

Startled he's not alone, Scott turns. He knows this face from the past - and that's where he wants the topic.

**SCOTT**

(curtly)

No.

Scott moves away to another experiment: Kirk follows.

**KIRK**

Replacing strontium with dilithium could revolutionize WARP drive.

**SCOTT**

It doesn't work.

Their eyes are locked in a stalemate.

**SCOTT (CONT'D)**

You look like your father.

**KIRK**

Not really. My brother does.

His curiosity drives him to investigate the experiments.

**KIRK (CONT'D)**

George is a research biologist. He's got a wife, new baby...

**SCOTT**

(to himself)

Named "George" no doubt.

(louder)

But you decided to follow your father into the stars - where family comes second.

**KIRK**

(defensive)

The time that he spent at home he made matter.

**SCOTT**

He made all the time he had matter.

**KIRK**

Do you need any help around here - after hours, that is? I could give you a hand.

The idea strikes Scott as outlandish.

**SCOTT**

"Hours"? Lad, concentrate on getting your commission before taking on the world.

**KIRK**

(insistent)

I have time.

**SCOTT**

Aye. After all the classes, the studying, the parties and women...

**KIRK**

I'm here to learn, not to party.

(when Scott is unmoved)

You were right about books. You're one of the innovators _right now_. The things I can learn from you... it isn't even IN the books yet.

The kid's poking around get's Scott's attention. He moves between Kirk and the lab table: Kirk backs off.

**SCOTT**

Regulations are clear about what midshipman can and cannot be involved with on this campus.

Kirk doesn't give up that easily.

**KIRK**

Yes, well, regulations are more of "general operating guidelines".

Scott recognizes something in this kid: and Kirk knows it.

**SCOTT**

(defeated)

Aye. Stop by when you have free time.

Kirk's won...but Scotty's not about to let him gloat.

**SCOTT (CONT'D)**

Which you won't have until you finish that engine modification assignment. Get back to work, Midshipman Kirk.

**KIRK**

(saluting)

Sir, yes, Sir!

INT. ACADEMY CORRIDOR

Scott strides, muttering and embroiled in his own world. He nearly plows over civilian instructor JOHN GILL.

**GILL**

Problems Scotty?

**SCOTT**

James Kirk.

**GILL**

Ah.. the immovable force.

**SCOTT**

Professor Gill, if we all make it through his five years here, it'll be a miracle.

**GILL**

I see a lot of his father in him.

**SCOTT**

Aye. That's what I'm afraid of.

END ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

EXT. SPACE

A starfield within the Earth's solar system. Out of nowhere, a small fighter speeds by the screen and is gone again almost instantly. A 2nd ship speeds by, following it. We..

PULL BACK

the two ships speed through the MARS ASTEROID BELT. As they bank to the left, a third ship comes racing toward them.

The 1st ship dives, doing a barrel roll under an asteroid as the 3rd ship flies ineffectively over its top. We stay with the 1st ship as it comes out of the barrel roll and enter...

INT. FIRST SHIP COCKPIT

A two-pilot ship. Kirk is in control - having the time of his life. His monitor, upperclassman HARRIS, isn't.

**HARRIS**

This is space. There's no air.. and no reason for aerodynamics.

The console warns that a ship is targeting them from behind.

**KIRK**

Exactly, Mr. Harris. And that means there's no chance that this...

EXT. SPACE

The craft DIVES at a ridiculous 90 degree angle.

INT. FIRST SHIP COCKPIT

**KIRK**

Will stall the engine.

Kirk whoops in glee. This is better than any cropduster. Harris sees his life flash before his eyes.

EXT. SPACE

The cadets are in their element. The three ships dart in and out of the asteroids - Kirk's ship relentlessly pursued by the others in a practice battle: their blank "phasers" firing as they drive down on him.

INT. SECOND SHIP COCKPIT

MIDSHIPMEN RUTH ARIHANIS the pilot - a blond woman with an angelic face. BENJAMIN FINNEY is the monitor.

**FINNEY**

Get him and I guarantee you pass this course.

**RUTH**

(intense)

Not a problem, sir.

EXT. SPACE

Kirk's ship continues to evade them with wild moves that would be better suited to a World War One flying ace.

INT. THIRD SHIP COCKPIT

MIDSHIPMEN SATAK, an older Vulcan, is the pilot; upperclassman MIDSHIPMEN KRASNOWSKY the monitor.

**SAtAK**

His maneuvers are not logical.

**KRASNOWSKY**

(annoyed at Kirk)

No shit, Sherlock.

EXT. SPACE

Kirk's ship speeds by, pursued by the 3rd ship. It dives forward suddenly, rolling backwards and...

INT. FIRST SHIP COCKPIT

...coming up behind the 3rd ship. Kirk guns it, driving in tight, threatening to ram his ship up it's exhaust manifold.

With great gusto, Kirk fires "phasers".

EXT. SPACE

The "phasers" slam into the 3rd ship and it glows: marked as destroyed. The ship acknowledges by dropping out of view.

INT. FIRST SHIP COCKPIT

Kirk roars in victory and leans toward the window: looking down and waving good-bye to the third ship.

Harris isn't impressed. After a serendipitous glance at Kirk, he stares resolutely out the front window.

Victorious, Kirk leans back and gloats. But then he sees...

Harris is smirking. _Something's wrong_. Instantly on guard, Kirk starts searching for the reason: but it's too late as...

The 2nd ship fills the window: it's "phasers" blotting out the stars and...

the ship's controls glow RED entirely in a war-games signal that he's been hit and destroyed.

Kirk is dumbfounded.

**KIRK**

What.. was.... _that_?

**HARRIS**

That, Midshipmen Kirk, was your ego.

EXT. STARFLEET ACADEMY

The campus busy with pedestrian traffic.

INT. KIRK'S DORM ROOM

A single room with a bed and a desk. Both are strewn with study materials and a lit up computer monitor.

Back to the camera, Kirk turns - and nearly drops the drink in his hand as he emits a manly scream.

KIRK'S POV -

Finnegan. With "devil" horns, he wears a bodysuit strewn with colors as if a crayon box exploded on it - dripping in slime.

**FINNEGAN**

I'm a Denibian Slime Devil, Jimmy! Get it?!

**KIRK**

I...don't think that's what they look like.

**FINNEGAN**

Lighten up, Plebe: it's Halloween!

**KIRK**

I'm not a... Looks like you're having a good time. Thanks for stopping by.

**FINNEGAN**

But... Jimmy!

Kirk shoos him out.

Finnegan EXITS. Kirk reseats himself at his desk. We HEAR a loud "fart" from a whoopee cushion. Deadpan, he doesn't react. At least this time Finnegan was predictable.

INT. ACADEMY CORRIDOR - LATER

Study materials in hand, Kirk walks through festive, costumed cadets. He's grabbed by a passing clown.

**DOMINGUEZ**

Kirk!

Startled by the man, Kirk manages to blurt out:

**KIRK**

I hate clowns!

**CORRIGAN**

Looks like he's going as himself: a stack of books!

**DOMINGUEZ**

Jim, you can't be serious! No party?

**KIRK**

You do what you think is best, Dominguez. Do you know how much material Thursday's test in Combat Strategy covers?

**SATAK (O.C.)**

Four point three gigabytes.

Turning, Kirk is startled by the man's "wood elf" costume.

Satak stares him down sublimely. Kirk recovers.

**KIRK**

I'm going to be studying. Garth of Izar is the greatest military commander alive.

Dominguez is juggling apples in his face.

**DOMINGUEZ**

And I'm the greatest juggler alive!

**KIRK**

Knowing Garth's strategies is going to save the lives of my crew someday.

(he grabs an apple in mid-air)

All you're doing is wasting food...and my time.

He strides down the corridor deliberately. The others watch him go with sympathy.

INT. ACADEMY MESS - LATER

A room that looks like a rec room on any starship. At separate tables two solitary cadets - Kirk and Ruth - study.

Kirk keeps eyeing her - the inefficiency of their studying alone wearing on him. And there's more to life then books.

Grabbing a drink and a snack, he approaches, then places them on her table and takes a seat: flashing her his most charming smile.

**KIRK**

Looks like you could use a drink.

(when he gets no response)

Protein and carbs will give you energy for grueling marathon encounters.

(still no response)

I say we combine our forces and form a partnership in which the expenditure of our energies will benefit both of us.

She can't ignore the ridiculousness of this line. Who could?

**RUTH**

Do you have surgical implants?

Kirk's not sure where this is going.

**KIRK**

No.

**RUTH**

It's astounding that your neck can hold up the weight of an ego that big.

**KIRK**

You're the one presuming here. I meant as study partners.

**RUTH**

(deadpan)

Really.

**KIRK**

I know there are a limited number of women at the Academy but, frankly, you're resistible.

**RUTH**

As are you: a fact I've observed is unknown to you.

Kirk's charm isn't working. He takes another tack.

**KIRK**

You owe me one. You killed me!

**RUTH**

It wasn't permanent.

We hear the unspoken..._"unfortunately"_.

**KIRK**

We both have the same goal of getting through this test alive. Together, we have a better chance.

Reason wins out over gut instinct.

**RUTH**

You are in the top of our class.

Kirk's charm comes back like a snake settling into the grass.

**KIRK**

And afterward, you can tell me all about your planet, Ruth.

Retrieving his study items, Kirk encounters Dominguez, Corrigan and Satak as they ENTER enter with study materials: still partially costumed. Satak pauses as he passes Kirk.

**SATAK**

There is no logic in being a wood elf.

**KIRK**

No. I don't imagine there is.

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise hangs motionless, it's windows abuzz with activity. Directly ahead of it floats a shuttlecraft.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

Pike, Number One, Spock, Garrison, Tyler and Pitcairn at their stations.

**PITCAIRN**

On Ilyria you may be the "number one" intellect but in the real world sometimes you just don't see common sense.

**NUMBER ONE**

I'm simply saying that it is inefficient to squander the Fleet's resources like this.

**TYLER**

Stop trying to make the universe come in balanced on some great, personal ledger.

**SPOCK**

Scientific calculations, no matter their accuracy, are invalid unless proven by empirical evidence from practical experiments.

**PITCAIRN**

If we're right, the imbalance in the dilithium engine will create a man-made wormhole - something we've never seen before.

**NUMBER ONE**

At the cost of one of the Fleet's shuttles.

**PIKE**

They can send me the bill. Mr. Pitcairn, fire up that engine.

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS

The shuttlecraft stern builds up a sinister looking glow and we can HEAR the engine revving up.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

BOYCE ENTERS and steps down next to the command chair.

**PIKE**

Is there a problem, Doctor?

**BOYCE**

No.

Pike waits.

**BOYCE (CONT'D)**

Well you can't expect me to miss the opportunity to see the flight of the first shuttle equipped with WARP drive.

**SPOCK**

The shuttle is merely a housing. And if we duplicated the engine correctly, the WARP engine won't work.

**BOYCE**

I always liked fireworks.

**PIKE**

That malfunction may give us the ability to create at will a "tunnel" connecting two separate points in space-time.

**BOYCE**

And the Enterprise will get credit for the discovery.

**PIKE**

Discovery is what we're all about, Doctor.

(to Spock)

Have at it, gentlemen.

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS

The shuttlecraft glows menacingly, then leaps into WARP...

...which instantly becomes a wormhole that's gone as fast as it appeared.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

**BOYCE**

(happily satisfied)

Fireworks.

**NUMBER ONE**

Wormhole confirmed.

**SPOCK**

Readings coming in.

Spock works feverishly at his console.

**SPOCK (CONT'D)**

The experiment was a success. We are able to calculate both the engine imbalance and the wormhole effect it created.

Science and engineering consoles furiously process the information. Spock and Pitcairn struggle to keep up.

**PITCAIRN**

Captain! The readings...

He stops, unable to believe what he's seeing.

**PITCAIRN (CONT'D)**

We didn't lose the shuttlecraft. It's on the other side of the wormhole. And it's still in one piece!

The crew can't believe it either.

**BOYCE**

Chris... is it possible?

**GARRISON**

But what does it mean?

Spock raises an eyebrow.

**SPOCK**

It means, Mr. Garrison...

**PIKE**

That George Kirk may still be alive.

CUT TO:

EXT. FOREST ON SHOAL

A dense, Earth-like forest that is striking in the brilliant, odd-colors that are anything BUT Earth-like. We HEAR that the flora is vitally alive with alien insects and creatures.

Through it...a CRASHING sound as LEGS run through the underbrush. The legs trip and the man falls out of frame...

...landing prostrate on the ground: a wisp of blond hair above the gray sleeve of a STARFLEET-ISSUE FIELD JACKET.

EXT. EARTH FOREST FOOTPATH - MORNING

CADETS run past singly, in sets of two... their feet pounding into the dirt, driving forward as if they are carrying the weight of the entire Academy with them - because they are.

EXT. ACADEMY MUSTER ROOM - MOMENTS LATER

The cadets (Dominguez, Merrick, Ruth, Mitchell, Teller, Timothy, Kirk) ENTER in spurts: falling into formation with heaving chests and sweat-soaked faces.

The instructor, Finney, is unimpressed. A Lieutenant - tall with light auburn hair - he's been teaching here longer than most and very little impresses or annoys him now. In the 23rd century we've abandoned the tough drill instructors who brain washes their cadets into mindless fighting machines. It is the last thing the Academy wants of its new officers.

Finney uses a datapadd to verify they've arrived...

**FINNEY**

Dominguez; Merrick; Arihanis; Mitchell; Teller; Timothy; Satak;...

The next cadet gets his attention - and not in a good way.

**FINNEY (CONT'D)**

Kirk.

He lowers the pad and begins to pace gently - a stroll.

**FINNEY (CONT'D)**

Welcome to your fourth year at this Academy. The hard work doesn't end here: it starts here. Not every one you entered this Academy with stands with you now. Even less of you will stand together at your commissioning ceremony.

He faces Kirk, still unseen, a challenge in his expression.

**FINNEY (CONT'D)**

I expect you to take the challenge of this year seriously. Is that clear Midshipman Kirk?

**KIRK (O.C.)**

Sir, yes, sir!

CLOSE ON - Kirk - resplendent with fuchsia hair.

**KIRK (CONT'D)**

I am honored to be here and intend to do everything to live up to the faith that has been put in me!

**FINNEY**

I should hope so.

(to all)

Dismissed!!

The cadets break formation and begin to EXIT.

**TIMOTHY**

Fifty credits says that Kirk is the first to get separated this year

**RUTH**

(as she passes Kirk)

Personally, I think pink suits you.

**KIRK**

You're all just threatened by my awesomeness.

Dominguez approaches with a wry grin - he's been there.

**DOMINGUEZ**

I've got five sisters with a sense of humor. C'mon, we can fix it.

**KIRK**

(muttering)

I can't believe Finnegan is back as an instructor.

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise travels through a starfield.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIEFING ROOM

A "Cage" era briefing room. Pike, Number One, Boyce, Garrison, Tyler and Pitcairn: Spock is at the computer.

YEOMAN COLT ENTERS with data tapes. She reseats herself and resumes taking notes on the datapadd she had left there.

On VIEWSCREEN: the graphic of a solar system with a brilliant star and only four planets.

**NUMBER ONE**

The Vandara system: four planets orbiting a blue-white star. Only the outer planet is a Class M.

The viewscreen shifts to show a "photograph" of the planet.

**NUMBER ONE (CONT'D)**

The inhabitants call it "Shoal". Their technology level has advanced to primitive space flight: they haven't left their system yet.

**BOYCE**

So we need to be concerned with the Prime Directive here.

**SPOCK**

No.

Spock shifts the display again. The "photograph" now shows Shoal bordered in space by an enormous area of wild, angry, shifting colors and chunks of rock.

**SPOCK (CONT'D)**

Vandara is the location of the "Drake Passage" - a primary shipping route that borders Shoal. The inhabitants have had contact with advanced species for well over one hundred years.

**GARRISON**

I never understood why they haven't picked up more advanced technology.

**TYLER**

(ruefully)

Maybe having the Drake Passage as a constant reminder has made them think twice about going to space.

**BOYCE**

What it this Drake Passage?

**PIKE**

A reference to Cape Horn on Earth. It's notorious as a spacemen's graveyard. A full fifteen percent of the ships that attempt it won't make it through.

**SPOCK**

Thirteen point four.

**NUMBER ONE**

Thirteen point four.

They exchange a perturbed look.

**PITCAIRN**

(painfully)

The forces in the passage just rip ships apart - shredding them like toys.

**COLT**

Why don't ships just go around it?

**PIKE**

Time. The longer a ship is in transit, the more it costs - in both credits and the emotional toll on the crew. Most captains are willing to take the risk.

**SPOCK**

An extremely dangerous combination of factors make the Drake Passage the most hazardous shipping route in the galaxy.

He focuses the display on the "Passage".

**NUMBER ONE**

Alone, each of them is deadly. Together they are nearly impossible to navigate.

Pike smiles wistfully.

**PIKE**

It's one the major challenges in space travel. A lot of spacemen consider it a badge of honor to survive the passage. I've even heard of yacht races going through it recently.

**PITCAIRN**

Just like Cape Horn and the Drake Passage there.

**SPOCK**

To risk one's life for the sake of risk...

**PIKE**

Is uniquely human, Mr. Spock.

Spock considers this. Pike smiles at him.

**PIKE (CONT'D)**

When you understand that: you'll understand us.

**BOYCE**

And this is where the "Athens' Queen" was sent by the wormhole? What makes anyone think George Kirk could still be alive?

**PITCAIRN**

There's stories about survivors of Passage wrecks making it to Shoal alive.

**TYLER**

With the planets limited technology survivors would be stranded.

**NUMBER ONE**

Old folk tales: the same type of tales that talk about mermaids saving sailors on Earth.

**SPOCK**

Those same tales once told of the mythical creatures of the Giant Panda, the Mountain Gorilla, the...

**PIKE**

(interrupts)

Shoal salvages the wrecks in the passage. There'll be evidence of the Athens' Queen one way or the other. And we're going to find it.

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise travels through a starfield.

INT. STARSHIP BRIDGE

A "Cage"- era bridge. It's stations are manned by CADETS and OFFICERS. Kirk strolls, monitoring the stations...

As he steps down to the command chair...

**HELMSMAN (O.C.)**

On route to Gamma Hydra, Section 14: coordinates 22-87-4.

CLOSE ON - Kirk's face: grim, determined.

**HELMSMAN**** (O.C.)(CONT'D)**

Again**.**

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

EXT. TITAN MOON CLEARING - DUSK

A desolate, rocky landscape with jutting spears of rocks, methane lakes, and a light snow dusting the surface in pockets. Corrigan, Finney, Dominguez, Merrick, and Timothy sit in a circle around a fire which burns with purple and green flames. Equipment and bedrolls are around them.

Ruth feeds the fire as Kirk approaches with more chunky fuel.

**KIRK**

(to Ruth)

Be careful how long you stay there. This fuel gives off trails of methane gas as well as heat.

**RUTH**

I can breathe methane. That's why I'm tending the fire.

**TIMOTHY**

I'd trade the breathable atmosphere for something to eat. I'm hungry.

There's a murmur of agreement: except for Kirk, whose had more than a passing acquaintance with hunger on Tarsus IV.

**KIRK**

I've been hungry. This isn't it.

He doesn't elaborate.

**KIRK (CONT'D)**

We'll need more fuel.

Kirk leaves the clearing and Ruth follows.

EXT. SECOND TITAN MOON CLEARING - CONTINUOUS

Kirk stares up at the sky as Ruth approaches behind him. Her gaze follows his.. as does ours...

KIRK'S POV

into the multiple, icy rings of Saturn: appearing close enough to touch them. A breathtaking view of multiple colors and textures.

BACK ON THE TWO CADETS

He doesn't turn as she nuzzles against his arm. You can hear the wonder in Kirk's eyes reflected in his voice.

**KIRK**

I love living in the twenty-third century.

**RUTH**

Did you enjoy these.. "scavenger hunts" as a child?

**KIRK**

No. The idea of someone hiding things just to make me look for them goes against my sense of justice.

Kirk turns and takes her in his arms.

**KIRK (CONT'D)**

But I could get used to this Academy exercise.

Ruth meets his gaze with dewy eyes. Kirk bends to kiss her, but is interrupted as...

...Spock MATERIALIZES near them.

Kirk wonders what he's done to piss off the universe.

**SPOCK**

Midshipman Kirk?

It's Kirk's first sight of the Vulcan. Their eyes meet. Even now, they both have a profound sense of things to come.

**KIRK**

Yes, Sir.

**SPOCK**

I'm told you sail.

Kirk didn't expect that question.

**SPOCK (CONT'D)**

Have you ever been around Cape Horn?

Spock.... _smiles._

EXT. SPACE

Earth. The Enterprise is in the space dock.

INT. ENTERPRISE REC ROOM

DOCTOR MCCOY sits with his 6 year old daughter JOANNA, playing chess. A civilian with dark hair, his features are absent of the wear and bitterness from passing life. McCoy is a successful, married doctor before he's been jaded by divorce and space travel. Joanna is dressed in a pink tutu.

Spock ENTERS and approaches the table.

**SPOCK**

Dr. McCoy, I am Lieutenant Spock.

**MCCOY**

Pleased to meet you, son.

**JOANNA**

Daddy, how did he know who you were?

**MCCOY**

I'm the only civilian medic aboard, princess.

**SPOCK**

Your specialty in disaster survivor psychology will be of invaluable service in this mission.

**MCCOY**

God willing. And it'll give me a chance to see the sights.

Kirk ENTERS, wearing a lieutenant's uniform, and approaches.

Spock stares at Joanna: McCoy knows her presence is unusual.

**MCCOY (CONT'D)**

My daughter, Joanna. She came on my tour of the ship - and is keeping me company until we leave.

**SPOCK**

A tutu is inappropriate public attire.

**MCCOY**

(pleasantly)

My wife would agree with you.

(beat)

She's not here.

**KIRK**

(to Joanna)

Hello, Little Lady.

Joanna moves a piece.

**JOANNA**

Hello, Sir.

(to McCoy)

Checkmate.

**KIRK**

What kind of sawbones gets beat by a child at chess?

**MCCOY**

The kind that plays checkers. And you are?

**KIRK**

Kirk. Lieutenant Midshipman James T. Kirk.

(to Spock)

My team's aboard, Sir, and ready to go.

**SPOCK**

Very well.

(to McCoy pointedly)

We'll be getting underway now.

Acknowledging, McCoy readies to escort Joanna off.

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise slowly backs out of the Earth space dock.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

Pike, Number One, Garrison are at their stations. Spock and Finney are at sciences. Kirk is at navigation, GARY MITCHELL and Scott at engineering.

McCoy ENTERS. He hesitates, looking out of place as the crew go about their business. He watches the...

viewscreen

... the space dock retreats as the ship backs away.

McCoy shifts nervously and edges over to Garrison

**MCCOY**

Is that difficult...backing up, I mean?

Garrison glances at the viewscreen briefly.

**GARRISON**

Nah.

At McCoy's relieved smile, Garrison leans closer.

**GARRISON (CONT'D)**

Going this slow: there's no risk of plowing into a star - like when we usually fly.

McCoy's smile evaporates.

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise flies through the Earth's solar system. As Pluto fades into the distance behind her...

...she goes to WARP.

INT. ENTERPRISE CORRIDOR - LATER

The crew go about their daily lives.

**PIKE (V.O.)**

Captain's Log: Stardate XXXX.X The Enterprise in on route to the Drake Passage, where we'll be attempting a search and rescue mission.

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise flies through the star-filled sky.

**PIKE (V.O.)**

The Captain we hope to find...

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

As before. Pike works on a datapadd report while Colt waits.

**PIKE**

...is the father of one of our visiting Midshipmen.

As the crew goes about their business, McCoy wanders.

**PIKE (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

I can only hope we're up to the task.

**NUMBER ONE  
**

Steady as she goes.

**SPOCK**

All available data on the Passage is being compiled into a sperate data bank.

**PIKE**

Get on it as soon as it's done. Ships this big don't have a record of making it through.

**TYLER**

Ships this big don't usually try.

McCoy leans over the shoulder of Mitchell at engineering.

**MCCOY**

Mitchell is it?

**MITCHELL**

Midshipman Gary Mitchell, Sir.

**MCCOY**

What are you doing there?

**MITCHELL**

I'm monitoring how the engines are working.

**MCCOY**

And are they? Working, I mean?

As Mitchell gives him an odd look, Boyce ENTERS and passes Colt as she EXITS.

Boyce steps down next to the command chair. He casts a glance at McCoy as he wanders over toward Spock.

**BOYCE**

What exactly is he doing here?

**PIKE**

He...

(looks toward McCoy, helplessly)

Just showed up.

**BOYCE**

I think I might be able to distract him, Chris.

Pike mouths a thank-you.

As Boyce approaches Spock and McCoy...

**MCCOY**

So exactly what was a Vulcan doing on shoreleave on Earth?

**SPOCK**

This Vulcan was attending the awarding of a chair at Cambridge to his Grandfather.

**MCCOY**

A Vulcan got a chair at Cambridge?

**SPOCK**

My Grandfather is English, as is the woman who bore me.

**MCCOY**

(delighted)

You're English, Spock?!

**SPOCK**

I am Vulcan.

**MCCOY**

If your mother is English, that means you are.

(to Spock's bland look)

The human part of you is English.

**SPOCK**

I am Vulcan, Doctor.

McCoy reacts...this is all new territory.

**BOYCE**

Doctor McCoy, I'd be honored if you'd let me give you a tour of the medical section.

At McCoy's hesitance...

**BOYCE (CONT'D)**

Relax: been here four years - no one's gotten lost in sickbay yet.

As they EXIT...

**FINNEY**

(to Mitchell)

I wish they could say the same thing about the Drake Passage.

EXT. SPACE

The Drake Passage. A massive expanse of violently shifting and colliding colors and elements: at it's center, an asteroid belt.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIEFING ROOM

Gathered are Spock, Number One, Kirk, Mitchell, Finney. On the table are piles of data tapes, data padds, and various engineering equipment: as well as cups of coffee.

**NUMBER ONE**

(reading)

Asteroid storms, diamagnetic storms, electromagnetic storms, ion storms, plasma storms, neutronic storms.

**MITCHELL**

(grimly)

There's even antimatter and atomic waste in the passage.

Scott and Pitcairn ENTER and join the group.

**FINNEY**

And it's in an asteroid belt, to boot.

**SCOTT**

It's like every nightmare a spaceman can have thrown together in one spot.

**SPOCK**

I do not have nightmares.

No one is surprised. Scott takes a seat next to Kirk.

**KIRK**

I thought you got lost in the engine room.

From Scott's wistful look, he wishes he had.

**FINNEY**

We need to map each disturbance in order to plan the safest course through the passage.

**MITCHELL**

How do we plan "safe" when we don't even know what these storms are going to do to the ship?

**SPOCK**

The logical approach is to first identify the difficulties each phenomenon will cause this ship.

**PITCAIRN**

The Diamagnetic storms are going to polarize the hull plating.

**KIRK**

The electromagnetic storms will create havoc with all our delicate systems: especially navigation and sensors - so will the ion storms.

**SCOTT**

The antimatter, atomic waste, and neutronic storm will all be throwing high levels of radiation at us.

**TYLER**

(frustrated)

This brainstorming isn't getting us anywhere.

**FINNEY**

The only way to handle this is to break up into teams - each team handling the potential damage to a particular system.

**NUMBER ONE**

Agreed. Scott, Pitcairn: you take engineering. Finney and Mitchell: environmental and hull integrity. Kirk, you'll work with Spock and I on ship's computer systems.

The group begins to dissipate. Kirk approaches and hands a datapadd to Mitchell.

**KIRK**

Gary, you need to do more research on these calculations. You're assuming too much.

**MITCHELL**

They're small variables. You have to trust the universe, sometimes.

**KIRK**

A sloppy excuse that'll get someone killed someday. If you're lucky, it'll only be you.

Kirk EXITS. As Finney approaches...

**MITCHELL**

Are you as hard an instructor as he is?

Finney considers reassuring him. He thinks better of it.

**FINNEY**

Son, no one is. Buck up.. you'll find a way through it.

Mitchell's possessed by mute frustration - and determination.

INT. ENTERPRISE CORRIDOR

McCoy's stroll is markedly different than the crew's stride.

INT. PIKE'S QUARTERS

The Captain is lying on his bed reading as the door CHIMES.

**PIKE**

(sitting up)

Come.

McCoy ENTERS.

**PIKE (CONT'D)**

Can I help you, Doctor?

**MCCOY**

Yes. Even though I'm here to deal with whatever survivors we find, I thought I'd compare our new space-farers to you old seasoned salts. Do you actually like living in this sardine can?

**PIKE**

You don't specialize in survivors. You're here to keep an eye on our cadets - particularly the emotionally vulnerable ones.

McCoy isn't used to his subterfuge being so transparent.

**PIKE (CONT'D)**

(amused)

I'm the captain. I know what's happening on my own ship. So, what -- you know his mother? Dated her in college maybe?

**MCCOY**

Bought a horse from her last week. For Joanna.

**PIKE**

I don't know what kind of discount you got: but it wasn't enough.

It's a thought McCoy's considered.

**MCCOY**

Kirk never stops. When he's not working on getting through this fool passage, he's working on some...

(he tries to remember)

...Kobayashi Maru test at the Academy.

**PIKE**

The no-win scenario. It bothers every command cadet. The good ones, anyway.

**MCCOY**

He's already taken it twice. And he's determined to win.

**PIKE**

There is no way to win.

**MCCOY**

Exactly. This is a boy who doesn't accept defeat. Now you're dragging him across the galaxy in the outlandish hope he can save his long-lost father. You might as well have given him a white horse and a suit of armor! That horse, my dear captain, is going to die a bloody death.

**PIKE**

You think I'm cruel.

**MCCOY**

The thought crossed my mind.

**PIKE**

Come here.

McCoy approaches as Pike activates his television-viewscreen.

ON VIEWSCREEN - the Drake Passage.

**PIKE (CONT'D)**

The Drake Passage.

It's a daunting sight. As he talks, Pike adjusts the sounds emanating from the viewer.

**PIKE (CONT'D)**

Oil and vinegar don't mix. Unless you shake them up into a kick-ass salad dressing.

**MCCOY**

You lost me with your metaphor.

**PIKE**

Put Spock and Number One together to work and...

The sound is only a steady, rhythmatic beat of blips.

**MCCOY**

What is that?

**PIKE**

Morse code.

**MCCOY**

You're telling me someone is sending an SOS through all that?

**PIKE**

Exactly.

**MCCOY**

Does Jim know?

**PIKE**

It's an automated signal. I'm not cruel.

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise flies through space.

INT. ENTERPRISE ENGINEERING

At the control panel, a young, blond civilian woman is working: completely absorbed in what she's doing.

Kirk ENTERS, looks for her, and approaches. She's not impressed enough by his presence to stop working.

**KIRK**

Hello. I'm Jim Kirk.

(beat)

I'm on assignment from the Academy.

(beat)

My friend tells me you're one of the best research technicians in this quadrant.

**MARCUS**

Your friend would be right.

**KIRK**

I was hoping to get your help.

(beat)

Mr. Spock, Number One and I... several of us, actually...

(beat)

We're trying to find a safe, permanent route around the Vandara system and I was hoping you...

He has her attention.

**MARCUS**

You're trying to beat the Drake Passage?

**KIRK**

We're going to beat the Drake Passage.

She's not missing this opportunity. She offers her hand.

**MARCUS**

My name's Carol. Lead the way.

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise approaches the looming Drake Passage.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIEFING ROOM

As before. Marcus, Boyce and McCoy have now joined the group.

Empty cups and plates with half-eaten food have joined the research materials. The group is getting desperate.

**NUMBER ONE  
**

(urgent)

I don't believe emotional debates are at all useful in our pursuit of knowledge.

**SPOCK**

You are wrong.

**FINNEY**

The problem is - there is no pattern.

**PITCAIRN**

The various storms are in a constant state of flux. Even if we know how to get through each one of them, we can't predict when they're going to hit.

**BOYCE**

That's going to cause havoc on the crew's morale. Their ability to respond is going to be as unpredictable as the storms.

**MITCHELL**

There's got to be a pattern to all this: we just haven't been able to figure it out.

**MARCUS**

He's right. We're the problem.

**MCCOY**

(unimpressed: to Scotty)

Is this what it's like to attend the Academy?

**SCOTT**

You're asking the wrong person.

**SPOCK**

We're simply going to have to blow through the passage with all rockets firing.

**MCCOY**

We don't have rockets.

(to Marcus)

Do we?

**MARCUS**

It's an expression.

**KIRK**

(mutters knowingly)

That annoys Number One.

Spock's heard it: which is fine with Kirk.

**SCOTT**

With a ship this size, that'd be sure suicide.

**MARCUS**

No captain is going to risk the lives of his crew on a...a...."let's hold our breath and run" strategy.

**KIRK**

Something's got to work! I can't believe with this gathering of minds we can't find a way to push our way through....

He stops suddenly and straightens: inspired.

**KIRK (CONT'D)**

It's not neutralizing the storms: it's pushing our way through them.

**NUMBER ONE**

Our deflector shields are not powerful enough.

**SCOTT**

(inspired as well)

No. But if ye couple it with the tractor beam it would be.

**MCCOY**

Wait. Tractor beam? Now we're going to bring the storms closer?!

**KIRK**

By reversing the polarity the beam will repel.

**SPOCK**

Set on a wide enough dispersal pattern, it will cover the ship.

**SCOTT**

And we'll sail through the storms without nary a scratch.

The group are dumbfounded by the simplicity of the solution.

**MCCOY**

My God, Jim! You've discovered the umbrella!

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise hangs in space facing the Drake Passage.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

The bridge is overpopulated with the crew eager to help with - or least experience - this new frontier. Pike, Number One, and Garrison are at their stations. Kirk is at navigation, Mitchell and Scott at engineering, Spock and Finney at Sciences. Boyce next to Pike. On the edge of the deck, McCoy sits with his feet dangling and arms on the rail.

Tyler ENTERS and proceeds to his post.

**SCOTT**

Mister Pitcairn signals ready on your mark, Sir.

**TYLER**

(to Kirk)

Relieving you.

Kirk moves to comply, but can't bring himself to.

**KIRK**

Captain, I'm rated as a navigator. I'd like to see this through, Sir.

Pike isn't convinced of the wisdom of this. Kirk pushes.

**KIRK (CONT'D)**

With your permission, Sir.

Getting a look of confidence from Tyler, Pike agrees.

**PIKE**

Permission granted.

Tyler moves to take the navigation station next to Spock.

Pike hits the intercom.

**PIKE (CONT'D)**

Mr. Pitcairn...

(a beat)

Unfold our umbrella.

**PITCAIRN (V.O.)**

Aye, aye, Sir.

**SCOTT**

Negative tractor beam and deflectors at full power.

**SPOCK**

Shields at one hundred percent.

**PIKE**

Set course for Shoal, Mister Kirk.

**KIRK**

Course set and laid in, Sir.

**NUMBER ONE**

Captain, I recommend WARP drive to counteract the magnetic storms.

**PIKE**

WARP two on my mark.

The crew braces: this is a moment when breathing itself takes too long.

**PIKE (CONT'D)**

Now!

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS

The Enterprise jumps to WARP...and into the mass of swirling, shifting forces of the Drake Passage. It rocks to and fro, bucking like an unbroken horse as it fights it's way forward.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

The bridge crew hang on for dear life, fighting to keep working as the ship rocks and jerks: battling the forces pulling her in a thousand different directions.

The ship is suddenly yanked hard to starboard and Number One flies out of her chair.

**PIKE**

KIRK!

**KIRK**

Correcting! Correcting!

**SPOCK**

Captain, the fields are shifting again!

**KIRK**

I've got it!

Kirk punches his board.

An EXPLOSION rocks the ship: a BLAST OF LIGHT crashing into the bridge from the viewscreen...

...obliterating all sight of our crew.

smash cut to:

WHITE

END ACT THREE


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

WHITE

Resume. It shifts, grey exploding into it, until it takes over and reveals...

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS

The Enterprise bursts out of the white void and streaks across the star-filled sky.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

McCoy climbs to his feet as the crew rejoice in being alive.

**NUMBER ONE**

Approaching Shoal.

**PIKE**

Standard orbit, Number One.

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS

The Enterprise takes orbit around a brightly colored planet.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

On VIEWSCREEN - a pristine, vibrant planet from space.

**BOYCE**

I've never seen anything so beautiful.

**NUMBER ONE**

Technology level is equivalent to late 21st century Earth.

**SPOCK**

However, there is no standard technology being used to support the society. Methods of power generation and distribution vary widely.

**PIKE**

Earth didn't have a unified government until the 22nd century.

Each country is probably using the method they think is best.

**SPOCK**

Inefficient - and illogical. I do not understand.

**MCCOY**

Exactly how much time have you spent with humans?

**NUMBER ONE**

Captain, I'm reading high levels of all natural elements in their primitive state.

**PiKE**

(marveling)

A planet that actually figured out how to survive without devastating the planet they live on.

(beat)

Mr. Spock, scan for human crash survivors. Find me Captain Kirk.

**SPOCK**

Readings on planet natives are nearly indistinquishable from Humans, Captain.

**NUMBER ONE  
**

Finding any survivors is unlikely: and a particular survivor - impossible.

The crew can't believe even she could be this callous.

**SPOCK**

Indeed. Unless...

He straightens from the scanner and turns.

**SPOCK (CONT'D)**

Unless George Kirk's Starfleet communicator is still working.

He gets shocked looks from the bridge crew.

**BOYCE**

Spock, are you serious?

**SPOCK**

Always, Doctor. The SOS we picked up is coming from a moving Starfleet issue communicator. It is likely that the Captain is still wearing it.

**MCCOY**

Is it usually this easy?

**NUMBER ONE  
**

Captain, several craft are approaching.

Pike shoots McCoy a look like it's his fault.

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS

An assortment of small ships dart up from the planet and start buzzing around the Enterprise like a swarm of insects. No two alike - they appear to be pieced together from junk.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

**PIKE**

Any danger to the ship?

**NUMBER ONE**

Only embarrassment.

**FINNEY**

If I didn't know better, I'd say they were surprised to see us alive.

**MiITCHELL**

A ship this size never made it here in one piece.

**GARRISON**

The communications channels are being flooded...traffic all over the place.

**PIKE**

Is anyone hailing us?

**GARRISON**

Not yet, sir.

(beat)

Captain, I...I can't tell for certain, but from their tone I'd say they're not happy about our presence.

**BOYCE**

Our presence or our survival?

**PIKE**

Get me the person in charge on that planet.

**GARRISON**

Aye, sir.

**MCCOY**

What are they planning to do?

**PIKE**

I'm not waiting to find out. Spock: take Kirk and McCoy. Get George Kirk back here now.

**SPOCK**

Yes, sir.

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise orbits Shoal.

EXT. SHOAL LANDSCAPE

Carrying tricorders and dressed in field jackets (even McCoy because his wife didn't pack him a civilian jacket) Kirk, Spock and McCoy MATERIALIZE in a remote location

It's a new experience McCoy would rather not repeat. As Spock checks his tricorder...

**MCCOY**

(to Kirk)

Do you feel right?

Kirk is beginning to think McCoy himself is not quite right.

**SPOCK**

Gentlemen...

They begin moving in the direction he indicates.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

Pike, Number One, Garrison, Tyler, Mitchell at stations.

On VIEWSCREEN - the swarm of trailing ships.

Pike's frustration is climbing.

**PIKE**

Get me someone else!

**GARRISON**

I'll try.

**BOYCE**

Chris, it'll be the same. There just doesn't seem to be anyone in charge down there.

**PIKE**

Cancel that, Garrison. Open all channels: I have something to say.

**GARRISON**

Aye, Sir. Channels open.

**PIKE**

This is Captain Pike of the starship Enterprise, representing the United Earth Space Probe Agency. We are not in distress. Repeat: we are not in distress. Please disperse and go about your business.

On VIEWSCREEN: the ships trailing the Enterprise.

**NUMBER ONE**

No change: still in pursuit.

**TYLER**

You might as well be talking to gnats.

Pike fumes a minute. He hits the intercom.

**PIKE**

Pitcairn: how much plasma coolant do we have?

EXT. SPACE - LATER

A massive cloud of plasma coolant vents from the Enterprise: onto the fleet of ships following it. They quickly scatter.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

Pike basks as order is reestablished to his universe.

EXT. SHOAL VILLAGE

A gathering of buildings of cement and rock construction. They are pieced together from incongruous bits and parts that don't mesh. Trash and piles of junk litter the place.

The people moving about look the same - their clothing and belongings clearly the result of years of scavenging.

The Enterprise group moving through them doesn't earn a second glance of interest from anyone.

INT. GEORGE KIRK'S APARTMENT

A room with cement walls: this could be any 21st century bachelor's apartment if not for the alien looking furniture. With piles of supplies, papers, books, technology, and radio equipment - it looks to be a a cross between a bomb shelter and the residence of a member of the WW II French resistance.

George, in uniform, is working with his back to the camera when Kirk, Spock and McCoy ENTER.

**SPOCK**

Captain Kirk?

George spins to confront the intruders: but at the sight of them he stops...shocked. This is impossible.

**GEORGE**

Starfleet?

(approaching)

Starfleet?

**SPOCK**

Captain George Kirk?

**GEORGE**

Who are you? How'd you get here?

Kirk can't restrain himself any longer. He moves out in front

**KIRK**

Dad.

A beat.

**GEORGE**

Jim?

Five years without hope. George approaches a sight he had banished from memory for the sake of sanity.

**GEORGE (CONT'D)**

Jim?!

**KIRK**

Thought you might need a ride home.

Together they burst into smiles and grab each other in a hug.

**GEORGE**

Jimmy!

At arms length, he marvels at his now-grown son.

**GEORGE (CONT'D)**

Took you long enough!

**KIRK**

Well...you know...had to get through the Academy and all that.

**GEORGE**

A Lieutenant - already!

**KIRK**

Midshipman: one year to go.

George stares at the group.

**GEORGE**

I don't believe it..

**KIRK**

Believe it.

(he turns)

Lieutenant Spock of the Enterprise. Doctor McCoy of...Earth.

George pumps their hands, but then his smile fades.

**GEORGE**

This isn't good. It isn't good at all. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances.

**KIRK**

What better circumstances are there than this?

**GEORGE**

You don't understand. There's no way off this blasted rock. I've tried. Believe me, I've tried. You're trapped here now, just like me.

Kirk's been waiting five years to say this.

**KIRK**

No. You're going home, Dad.

**SPOCK**

The Enterprise is a full constitution class starship. Our resources are...nearly limitless.

**GEORGE**

But the Drake Passage...

**KIRK**

(grinning)

Wait til you see this ship.

The Enterprise may as well be his already.

George still can't believe it. McCoy prompts him.

**MCCOY**

After five years you must have people to say good-bye to; things to pack.

**GEORGE**

ah...well...

George suddenly realizes that he actually IS going home.

**GEORGE (CONT'D)**

Pack! Yes, I have to pack...

Seized by the reality of going home, George frantically tears through his belongings, searching. Kirk is on his heels, instinctively trying to offer his help.

**KIRK**

Dad! Dad? Dad, let me...

**GEORGE**

No, no, no...

George keeps searching. Kirk keeps following.

**SPOCK**

(helpfully)

Environmental services can pack your belongings for you.

**GEORGE**

(from behind a couch)

No...

Suddenly, George pops up from behind the couch and nearly knocks Kirk on his ass. He holds his field jacket.

**GEORGE (CONT'D)**

Got it!

Pulling on his jacket energetically, he pats it.

**GEORGE (CONT'D)**

All packed!

INT. ENTERPRISE ENGINEERING

Pike is standing with Pitcairn and Scotty. Scotty holds a twisted, scorched mass of metal and resin.

**PITCAIRN**

Without the power converter cells we don't have either deflectors or tractor beam. There's no way we'll make it back through the Passage.

**PIKE**

Without deflectors we can't even travel in normal space. Are they at all useful?

**SCOTT**

Aye: for Christmas ornaments. They're completely fused, Captain.

**PIKE**

I'm looking at the two best engineers in the galaxy.

**PITCAIRN**

They've got to be replaced and we haven't any more on the ship. It's that simple.

**PIKE**

And we can't call for help through the passage. If we can't find a replacement part on Shoal - we'll be trapped in orbit - forever.

INT. GEORGE KIRK'S APARTMENT

Spock closes his communicator: he and Kirk are grim.

McCoy isn't about to accept any of this.

**MCCOY**

I'm taking Joanna to the ballet next month!

George is unimpressed with the gravity of the situation.

**GEORGE**

You just need standard power converter cells, right?

Not waiting for the answer, he starts searching.

**MCCOY**

You have them?

**GEORGE**

No, no. But this isn't a Neanderthal village. We can get the parts.

George is gathering some items into a pack, handing others to the landing party.

**KIRK**

We're not fixing a toaster. We need cells that can handle the power of a ship's engines.

**GEORGE**

The utility transfer station will have what we need.

**SPOCK**

Any parts we obtain will undoubtedly be more primitive than the ship requires.

**GEORGE**

We'll make it work.

He shoves a "wrench" into McCoy's hands.

**MCCOY**

What's this for?

**GEORGE**

Did you think we were going to the corner store for the cells?

Yes. McCoy did.

INT. SHOAL UTILITY TRANSFER STATION

An unmanned control room that is a mass of contradictory control panels and equipment: everything from 23rd century to Atari joysticks...and maybe even a Lego or two. The floor is strewn with piles of junk and random spare parts.

A panel gets knocked in: dislodging junk on the floor.

George climbs through, followed by Spock, Kirk and McCoy.

George takes a quick visual inventory. The landing party, tricorders in hand, are dumbfounded.

**SPOCK**

An..._unusual_...configuration.

**KIRK**

I've never seen such an assortment of garbage.

**MCCOY**

(in disbelief)

Is this culture heavily into hallucigians?

George identifies the panel he wants and indicates to Kirk.

**GEORGE**

They use what's available. You have to admire their inventiveness.

George sets to work disassembling the panel and removing the cells with Kirk as father and son fall easily back into working as a team. This continues throughout the scene.

**SPOCK**

I am not entirely comfortable with obtaining what we need by theft.

**GEORGE**

This is how it's done here, Mr. Spock. You have to learn to adapt to the rules of the society you find yourself in.

Spock and McCoy are still using tricorders.

**SPOCK**

Despite all appearances, this is a working facility.

McCoy isn't pleased with what he's reading.

**MCCOY**

Barely. These seals are just holding on. You break one and this place will be flooded with toxins.

**GEORGE**

I know what I'm doing.

(at McCoy's continued misgivings)

Relax. The Shoalians have become experts at holding things together with spit and bailing wire.

Truly... for Kirk has discovered duct tape.

**GEORGE (CONT'D)**

What you see here is the result of generations of salvaging the wrecks in the Passage.

**MCCOY**

The balance of nature: one person's tragedy supports the life of another.

**SPOCK**

Losing one's life by risking it foolishly for profit is not tragedy: it's illogical.

George hands a primitive power converter cell to Kirk.

**GEORGE**

This isn't about profit. It's about life. These people don't produce anything. Technology, clothing, food, fuel - it's all from the wrecks.

**KIRK**

It doesn't make sense. This planet is rich in resources.

**GEORGE**

That's how they keep it that way. They even dump their trash out there. They think it's more "economically sound" to procure rather than to produce.

**SPOCK**

(marveling)

A society which has chosen consumerism exclusively.

**MCCOY**

Let me guess...it's illogical.

**SPOCK**

It's stupid.

**MCCOY**

This I've got to hear.

**SPOCK**

When you produce nothing you have nothing to bargain with to obtain what you need.

**MCCOY**

There's no bargaining here! They pull garbage off wrecks.

**SPOCK**

A choice meant to protect and preserve their own resources.

**MCCOY**

Spock, have you looked around? The workmanship is shoddy, the planet covered with junk. It's learning to manage your resources that gives them value.

With the second cell out, the Kirk's are closing the panel.

**GEORGE**

(to Kirk)

Do they do this all the time?

**KIRK**

God, I hope not.

END ACT FOUR


	6. Act Five

ACT FIVE

INT. ENTERPRISE TRANSPORTER ROOM

Pike waits while Scott operates the transporter.

Kirk, Spock, McCoy and George MATERIALIZE.

George launches off the pad.

**GEORGE**

Scotty you old dog!

**SCOTT**

Captain, you were supposed to come back after that test.

**GEORGE**

(scoffs)

Earth is boring.

(to Pike)

Captain! Good to see you again.

**PIKE**

Welcome back, George.

**GEORGE**

Good to be back. I see you got yourself new digs.

**PIKE**

Hey, I worked hard to get a bigger cabin. I'm all set to give you the grand tour.

George brandishes the power converter cell in his hand.

**GEORGE**

If you don't mind, after five years I'd like to be on my way home first

**PIKE**

I think we can accommodate you.

(to Scott)

Lieutenant, take the Captain to engineering and get those cells in.

**SCOTT**

Right away, Sir.

As they stride out the door...

**GEORGE**

Lieutenant? I'm gone for five years and everyone gets a swelled head!

As the three disappear down the corridor, Kirk stands - alone - at the still open door and watches them go.

**MCCOY (O.C.)**

When am I going to get that chess lesson you promised me?

The voice brings Kirk back to the room.

**MCCOY (CONT'D)**

I already owe Joanna my entire retirement pay. I'd like to stop this before she gets the house.

**KIRK**

(interested)

You gamble on these games?

As they EXIT...

**KIRK (CONT'D)**

How big is that house?

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise orbits: a few smaller ships trailing it again.

INT. KIRK'S ENTERPRISE QUARTERS

Kirk works at his computer. He's a man possessed.

INT. ENTERPRISE ENGINEERING

Pitcairn and George work. There's a frantic air about them.

Pitcairn rushes off as McCoy ENTERS and approaches George.

**MCCOY**

Captain, I just came from Jim's quarters.

George glances at McCoy but continues working. This isn't the place or time for social conversations.

**MCCOY (CONT'D)**

That boy just figured out how to beat the Kobayashi Maru.

**GEORGE**

(scoffs)

Jim's never been prone to fantasy.

**MCCOY**

You should see this plan. I think he's got a shot at it working.

**GEORGE**

Not now, Doctor.

**MCCOY**

Don't you even wonder what your son's been doing while you've been gone?

**GEORGE**

You can't get back years you've lost.

**MCCOY**

No. But you can make sure you don't squander the time you have.

**GEORGE**

Do you have children?

**MCCOY**

Yes. A six year old daughter.

George hesitates. He wasn't expecting that answer.

**GEORGE**

When she's older you'll understand.

He returns to work.

**GEORGE (CONT'D)**

You plan to be there for them but, you know, sometimes life happens. You do what you can.

**MCCOY**

Don't use fate as an excuse. Life is here. Life is now.

**GEORGE**

Don't lecture me, Doctor. I doubt you walk out on surgery to have tea parties.

**MCCOY**

Captain...

George has had enough of the distraction.

**GEORGE**

The business of the ship comes first. Jim understands that.

(looks off-screen)

Scotty!

Scott is there instantly.

**GEORGE (CONT'D)**

We're ready.

Finally silent, McCoy watches as Scott works on the board and "throws the switch". The board flickers - then goes dark. George and Scott are grim - weary from failure.

**MCCOY**

(alarmed)

What was that?

**GEORGE**

That was the power converter cell - NOT working.

As he EXITS off screen...

**SCOTT**

They're antiques. Adapting the beasties is proving harder than we expected.

**MCCOY**

But you can do it?

**SCOTT**

It may not matter. The strontium is taking the entire load. It's just a matter of time before they're completely drained: and without them we won't even be able to maintain orbit.

**MCCOY**

Explain this to me like, oh - I don't know - like I haven't spent my life in space!

**SCOTT**

If we don't get the cells working soon, we're going to crash into the planet.

He EXITS. This isn't what McCoy bargained for.

**MCCOY**

I'm giving that horse back.

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise has attracted the attention of more ships.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

On VIEWSCREEN the ships trailing the ship.

**MITCHELL**

They can read the drain on our engines.

**NUMBER ONE**

Power levels are dropping dangerously low.

**PIKE**

They can circle all they want. They're not getting one bolt off my ship.

INT. ENTERPRISE ENGINEERING

At the panel, Scott and George work feverishly.

In the main room, Pitcairn stares at the strontium crystals, raised from their shielding, as they struggle to work.

They go dark. The engine behind him fades.

At the panel, Scott and George are victorious.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIEFING ROOM

Pike, Scott, Pitcairn, George, Spock and Kirk.

**PIKE**

How long?

**PITCAIRN**

Twelve hours. Then they will be salvaging the Enterprise from the surface of Shoal.

**PIKE**

Shoal is a geological treasure. They've got to have strontium.

**SPOCK**

It's present: but in primitive form. We haven't the time to mine and process the raw material.

**GEORGE**

I think I have the solution, Captain.

Pike is all ears.

**GEORGE (CONT'D)**

Dilithium crystals. They're on that planet - mined, processed, and ready to install in your engines.

**PIKE**

Dilithium is unstable. I'd rather have my crew marooned than dead.

**KIRK**

Not with the right formula. Scotty's got it - I've seen it.

**SCOTT**

I had a formula five years ago too.

**spOCK**

I have verified this formula. It will work.

**PIKE**

Find me the Athens' Queen, Spock.

**SPOCK**

Scanning.

On VIEWER - the wreck of the Athens' Queen. Half-covered with forest growth, the name of the crashed ship is visible.

**SPOCK (CONT'D)**

No energy signatures present.

**GEORGE**

Those damn thieves salvaged my ship.

**SCOTT**

All research materials are tagged to keep track of them.

**SPOCK**

Accessing your logs.

(beat)

Located. The dilithium crystals are being used as part of two major power stations.

**PIKE**

We'll need them all.

INT. ENTERPRISE TRANSPORTER ROOM

Pitcairn and Spock at the controls: Pike stands next to them.

Kirk, McCoy and Scott are in landing party gear.

**PIKE**

Your teams have to work quickly. There's no security but as soon as there's a failure in one of the grids they'll scramble to fix it and protect the others.

George ENTERS. He hesitates at the sight of Kirk.

**GEORGE**

What are you doing here?

**KIRK**

I've been working with dilithium crystals for two years and I've been on the planet.

Ready to argue, George catches sight of McCoy's stare.

**KIRK (CONT'D)**

(smiling)

Two Kirks are better than one.

They mount the transporter dias.

**SPOCK**

Mr. Pitcairn and I will have the engines prepared by the time you return.

**PIKE**

Good luck, gentlemen.

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise orbits. The number of ships around her grows.

INT. FIRST SHOAL POWER STATION

A room essentially the same as the Utility Plant, but twice the size.

Kirk and George work in an open panel where the dilithium crystals glow in their mounts.

**GEORGE**

We'll have to shut down the power to this grid to get them out.

**KIRK**

On it.

Kirk works feverishly at the banks of panels and consoles: checking the routing of power, tracing it...

INT. SECOND SHOAL POWER STATION

A room that looks like the first.

Scotty works on the open panel while McCoy holds tools.

**MCCOY**

(muttering)

I'm a doctor, dammit: not an electrician.

INT. FIRST SHOAL POWER STATION

Kirk's become distracted in his task by what he sees.

**GEORGE**

Jim!

Startles, Kirk hurriedly returns to a different panel and shuts off controls. The dilithium crystals go dark.

EXT. SPACE

Beyond the Enterprise, there's a dramatic flash and shift within the Drake Passage.

INT. SECOND SHOAL POWER STATION

Scotty is pulling the crystals out of their mounts.

**SCOTT**

Got it!

McCoy hurriedly helps him pack up.

EXT. SPACE

Beyond the Enterprise, there's another dramatic flash and shift within the Drake Passage.

INT. FIRST SHOAL POWER STATION

Kirk furiously works at the panels as George packs the crystals in a cloth pack and makes a bee line for the door.

**GEORGE**

Time, Jim.. go!

**KIRK**

It doesn't exist!

George freezes.

**KIRK (CONT'D)**

Dad, the Drake Passage isn't real! The storms are being randomly generated by these power stations!

**GEORGE**

We're out of time!

He EXITS quickly.

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise orbits Shoal.

INT. ENTERPRISE ENGINEERING

The engines are ominously dark.

EXT. SHOAL LANDSCAPE

George runs. Kirk follows at a distance.

Kirk stops.

**KIRK**

That plant is the central control system. If we destroy it the passage goes away. Forever.

His voice stops George.

**GEORGE**

The Drake Passage is how this planet survives.

**KIRK**

At the cost of how many thousands of lives? Hundreds of thousands?

**GEORGE**

We're not here to save the world - just one ship. Your ship.

Kirk stares him down.

**GEORGE (CONT'D)**

This is why we have the Prime Directive. To stop people like you from playing God.

**KIRK**

How long? How long have you known these crystals - your crystals - been helping to power these murders?

**GEORGE**

You do what you have to to survive.

Kirk isn't budging.

**GEORGE (CONT'D)**

You can't destroy that station without filling it with toxins. No one could live through that!

(beat)

Jim!

**KIRK**

Lieutenant. You taught me that a man has to live with the choices he makes.

He shoves the pack with the crystals at George, but hangs onto a large "wrench".

**KIRK (CONT'D)**

Go save the ship.

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise orbits Shoal. The number of small ships is becoming oppressive.

EXT. SHOAL LANDSCAPE

George strides angrily. His eyes catch sight of...

...the first evening star in the sky.

He hesitates: staring at it.

**MCCOY (O.C.)**

Captain!

George looks down to the approaching Doctor.

**MCCOY (CONT'D)**

Where's Jim?

George shoves the bag with the crystals into McCoy's hands.

**GEORGE**

Get these to Scotty - quickly.

McCoy watches as George runs back.

INT. ENTERPRISE TRANSPORTER ROOM

McCoy MATERIALIZES.

**MCCOY**

(urgently)

Where's Spock?

INT. FIRST SHOAL POWER STATION

Angry red smoke fills the room. Consoles work furiously among dead, smashed, dark panels and tangled wires.

Kirk lays unconscious on the floor: tangled in wires and still gripping the tool.

George ENTERS and immediately reels backward against the wash of toxins. He fights through them, grabs Kirk and struggles to pull him...

EXT. FIRST SHOAL POWER STATION - CONTINUOUS

...George, struggling with his own weakening system: fighting to get Kirk out the door...

Spock grabs Kirk from George and easily drags him away.

McCoy drops to one knee beside Kirk and looks back.

The building is nearly obliterated with smoke. George is no where to be seen.

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise orbits Shoal. The small ships are a swarm now, overwhelmed the sight of our ship with their darting about.

INT. FIRST SHOAL POWER STATION

A hand picks the tool up off the floor.

EXT. FIRST SHOAL POWER STATION

McCoy tends the unconscious Kirk as Spock pulls out his communicator. Suddenly...

...McCoy and Spock are thrown back by a blast of light.

...as the building EXPLODES into a great fiery mass.

EXT. SPACE - CONTINUOUS

...which is visible from space as the Enterprise orbits.

As though from a shock wave, the Enterprise rocks and we..

PULL BACK

to the Drake Passage as the shock wave shudders and ripples, all the colors and colliding forces collapsing, sizzling and disappearing until nothing is left but..

.. the star filled sky, punctuated by a serene asteroid belt with occasional space junk in it.

INT. ENTERPRISE SICKBAY

Kirk lays surrounded by the glow of an environmental bubble.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

Pike, Number One, Spock, Tyler, Garrison at their stations. Pitcairn and Mitchell at engineering.

On the VIEWSCREEN is Shoal.

**PIKE**

I won't be sorry to see this planet in the rear view mirror. Ready when you are, Mr. Pitcairn.

**PITCAIRN**

WARP engines are on-line.

**PIKE**

Earth, Number One: WARP four.

EXT. SPACE

The Enterprise goes to WARP - powered now by dilithium crystals - it is a brilliant, beautiful sight.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - CONTINUOUS

The bridge crew reacts with silence.

**TYLER**

Is it only me...or was that anticlimactic?

**PIKE**

I'll take routine for a change, Mister Tyler.

**PITCAIRN**

Dilithium crystals still holding stable. Power levels off the chart. We'll be home in no time.

**PIKE**

It may have taken five years, but George Kirk proved Scotty's engine design works.

**SPOCK**

And cleared the most important shipping route in the galaxy.

**TYLER**

But are the people of Shoal going to survive it?

**NUMBER ONE**

It made no sense for them to refuse Starfleet's offer to help rebuild their infrastructure now that salvage is no longer an option.

**PIKE**

They want to do it themselves.

(beat)

They said they don't accept charity from anyone.

The irony of that is lost on no one.

END ACT FIVE


	7. Tag

TAG

INT. ENTERPRISE SICKBAY

Spock, McCoy and Boyce stand by the bed. Kirk sits on it. There are no close shots of his face while they speak.

**BOYCE**

You're lucky to be alive, son. If McCoy hadn't figured out a way to flush those toxins we wouldn't be talking now.

**KIRK**

How'd you do it?

**MCCOY**

I gave you a massive dose of Retinax V. One toxin to chase out the others. It's like sending a cat in after a rat.

(beat)

Problem is, you're left with the cat.

**KIRK**

(growing alarmed)

What do you mean?

The two Doctors exchange an uncomfortable glance.

**BOYCE**

You're going to be allergic to Retinax V for the rest of your life.

**KIRK**

Is that it?

**BOYCE**

No.

No further explanation.

**KIRK**

Bones...what is it?!

**MCCOY**

(apologetic)

Jim, it was a matter of your life in exchange for one..._"small"_... side effect.

McCoy hands him a mirror.

His face hidden, Kirk studies the image in the mirror.

**MCCOY (CONT'D)**

I'm afraid it's permanent.

Kirk lowers the mirror

CLOSE ON his face and BROWN eyes.

....Midshipman Kirk MORPHS into...

EXT. IOWA HILL - DUSK

Captain James Kirk, his BROWN eyes intense as he stands in the fading light.

(resume scene #19)

**SCOTT (O.C.)**

They never fixed the date.

We PULL BACK to see George Kirk's black memorial tombstone in front of them.

Kirk shrugs...it's not important.

PETER KIRK moves up beside Kirk. Uncomfortable, he holds a small bouquet of daisies.

He joins them staring down at the tombstone a moment.

Then Peter steps forward and as he leans down, we see:

A SECOND BLACK GRANITE TOMBSTONE on a new grave - which he places the daisies in front of.

As he straightens...

ANGLE : On the new tombstone. The inscription:

Carol G. Kirk

2204 - 2268

Devoted wife and mother

_"If I Can Dream..."_

The group stands in silence a moment as the light fades around them.

Peter's quiet voice intrudes on the silence.

**PETER**

Do you still wish I didn't enter the Fleet, Uncle Jim?

Kirk barely considers the words - barely a terse shake of his head his only answer. He knows there was never a question about what Peter was going to do with his life... no more than there was ever a question about what Jim was going to do with his.

Kirk's eyes raise to the sky: where he can see...

The FIRST STAR of the evening sky.

Eyes fixed on that star, Kirk puts his arm around Peter's shoulder.

He squeezes the young man's shoulders.

**KIRK**

The adventure...is just beginning.

FADE OUT.

ROLL CREDITS.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This script was inspired by the desire to see the origin story done right, and by the announcement that Star Trek New Voyages: Phase II was going to try to do it. () This is MY version of what I think it would look like...but that explains Peter's presence at the end, as I think his presence makes the moment. And also explains my attempt to rationalize why they've cast a "midshipman Kirk" with blue eyes while their "Captain Kirk" has brown eyes!

Kirk's mother was named after Carol Fogg, and her tombstone inscription honors that. It's the least I could do.

Every person in this story is TOS canon. If you don't remember their name, look them up!

There are two canon violations: Kirk "met Pike when he was a Fleet Captain" (according to Kirk) so I accept responsibility for it. And, well, Peter should only be 14 at the end of this story. This is Star Trek New Voyages: Phase II's canon violation... so I don't accept responsibility that one!!

This script is registered with the WGA.


End file.
